


Midnight Snack

by sidewinder



Category: The Police
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Police Reunion Tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3104066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving in to your cravings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Waking up in the middle of the night to find a warm body grinding against him was rarely a bad thing.

Especially when that warm body happened to be Sting's.

"Someone lonely?" Stewart asked sleepily.

"Hungry. Felt like a midnight snack."

"In case you'd forgotten, the kitchen is downstairs."

"My bloody house, of course I haven't forgotten. But that's not the kind of snack I had in mind."

"Really..." Still, he didn't complain as Sting moved down his body, showing exactly what he was craving. Absence might make the heart grow fonder, but it also did wonders for the appetite.


End file.
